A Swan, A Queen and a Can of Whipped Cream
by xlilxfrazzlesx
Summary: SWANQUEEN - ONE SHOT Emma has come to say goodbye and Regina has given her one of her famous apple turnovers but as Emma turns to leave something in Regina stops her. After one kiss she is adamant not to let her go without knowing what a sexual encounter would be like


Emma gazed up at her, the Evil Queen, poised and as beautiful from the angle she had of her now to any other she had ever admired her from. It had all happened so fast, she'd only come to say goodbye. Then Regina invited her inside, they talked, Emma only wanting to reassure her that she was leaving for good and giving her what she wanted and had always feared Emma would take from her since he had found her, Henry. A little smile had tugged at Regina's lips now that Emma was actually thinking about it and then she had proceeded to invite her further into her home. Regina had been baking and had been quick to box up for her one of the famous apple turnovers that Emma had heard about from Henry. Thanking Regina for the 'gift', if you could call it that was the last exchange Emma had actually expected to share with the Mayor of Storybrooke before she was to be gone, but then something happened; something strange and unexpected.

Regina's eyes were filled with a wild excitement at the sight of the delicious Miss Swan wriggling beneath her. She couldn't believe she had the always savvy Sheriff in such a vulnerable position. She still had the power and the control she'd always had, the mental ability to bring her admirers to their knees and what was wondrous about this particular romantic and sexual encounter was that she hadn't had to rip Emma's heart from her chest to make it happen. It was a thrilling an exciting concept to Regina and she found herself momentarily wrapped up thoughts of why and how.

Regina had stopped her from leaving, she actually grabbed Emma's wrist taking her completely by surprise and pulling her back into the kitchen. It was a most thrilling and intoxicating moment for the Sheriff as she hadn't been prepared, but that didn't make her resist. In that moment and that moment alone she admitted something to herself; she trusted Regina Mills. She trusted Regina Mills more than she assumed was good to trust someone that everyone in town feared and to whom her son referred to as an Evil Queen. The Mayor's touch had been soft, but a light grip, giving her just enough force and control to manoeuvre Miss Swan as she desired, as she did indeed desire her greatly.

In one sudden and swift movement though Regina was taken aback when Emma actually made the first move. Her virtuous lips hit Regina's like a cloud bumping another and merging until they became one. It was only a short burst but long enough to confirm to Regina that the feelings she had for Miss Swan could be mutual. As Emma stepped back and looked Regina straight in the eye, Regina could tell that Miss Swan had not only shocked her. Surprise leaked from every emotion on Emma's face and her cheeks blushed a light pink as if she felt she had embarrassed herself. They shared an awkward moment of silence and hesitation before Emma tried to wriggle her wrist from Regina's grip but it was no good, Regina took a chance and pulled Emma closer, pressing her lips to the Saviour's as they had been previously and kissed her gently.

Emma couldn't help but find herself distracted and becoming more and more swept up in the moment, as Regina lightly increased the pressure with which she pushed against Emma's lips. Those sparks between them flew as their bodies slowly inched closer to one another's and they became captured in their own little bubble of love. The feelings grew and became more intense. Regina had butterflies as Emma only developed a tight knotting sensation low in her torso. She ached for Regina, wanted to have her, needed to and had for sometime now. Was this really happening? Was Regina really as into her as she seemed in this moment.

When they parted for air and Regina finally released Emma's wrist they both swallowed hard. Their erratic breathing matching in speed and intensity as they just stared into one another's eyes. Regina felt her palms lightly sweating and quickly dabbed them against the fabric of her pants, she couldn't have Emma Swan seeing her nervous. She was composed and in control always and would not lose herself in this one moment of weakness, even though she had uncontrollable cravings. Emma however just gripped the box tight that contained the turnover and hoped that Regina now didn't just want her to leave.

"_I- I- Regina-" _Emma stuttered still slightly in a state of shock.

Regina couldn't bare it, was that Emma saying this was a mistake or was she just simply struggling to express some deep down, trapped feelings of affection she had.

"_Miss Mills to you Miss Swan" _she simply snapped out, force of habit she supposed but it had an air of dominance about it and Regina fed on the power when she saw Emma's jaw drop.

Emma was even more in shock, they were still going with the formal even after the very brief but intimate moments they had just shared.

But then….

It just got completely out of control.

"_Come here Miss Swan" _Regina suddenly demanded.

Emma moved quickly and with intrigue as she once again stepped closer to Regina. Reaching across the Mayor then took the Tupperware box from Emma's hand and slowly placed it down on the counter. Then she took both of the Saviour's hands and squeezed them tightly. Pulling Emma in closer to her she kept their bodies all but millimetres apart and teased by hovering her lips just in front of Emma's.

"_This is what you want Miss Swan" _she whispered as she gently placed Emma's hands upon her waist and leaned in closer for that almost kiss. She wanted to hear the Saviour's confirmation before she proceeded any further and allowed herself to be stripped bare.

A simple nod came from Emma as she pressed her lips against Regina's again and squeezed lightly at her hips. Regina simply let out the lightest of moans.

The kiss got deeper, developing into much more than just a kiss. Emma's hands pulled Regina up against her and almost naturally Regina found her hands wrapping around Emma's neck as she kissed harder. Her tongue pushed gently against Emma's lips and as if by magic they instantly parted, just wide enough for Regina's tongue to brush against them as it entered Emma's mouth and softly pushed against her own. They stayed like this for minutes, just kissing and kissing until Regina could stand it no more; she wanted Miss Swan in her bed. Now!

Her hands fell from Emma's neck, brushing lightly down her arms and she took her hands as she pulled away gently, her lips pulling slightly at Emma's as they parted.

"_Wait right here Miss Swan" _Regina softly told her.

A subtle smile graced the Mayor's lips as she crossed the kitchen and disappeared behind the open refrigerator door.

Emma frowned.

What the hell was this? How could Regina just kiss her like that and then suddenly be acting so casually. What was she going to do, produce a can of cream and serve it up with the apple turnover she had boxed and offer it to Emma with a hot mug of cocoa along with a side of small talk at her dining room table? Surely not?

However Regina did emerge only minutes later and funnily enough with a can of whipped cream in her hand. Emma found herself perplexed and was frowning still as Regina's smile simply changed with ease into more of a sadistic grin.

"_Care to join me?" _she asked.

"_In what?" _ Emma asked quizzically and with caution as she warily raised an eyebrow at the gorgeous brunette.

"_A little dessert dear" _Regina stated impassively.

"_Oh" _Emma replied in barely a whisper as her sparkling green eyes widened ever so slightly. She could read between the lines and Regina wasn't talking in the literal sense of the word 'dessert'.

The Mayor smirked realising that Emma had finally clicked on to her very suggestive idea. Her mind painted for her a most beautiful image of the Saviour lying atop her cream satin bed sheets and covered in the sugary, white, air whipped cream contained within the chilled can she held in her hand. With those dark and very sinful thoughts, Regina found herself biting her lip and eyeing the Sheriff from head to toe.

Emma shuffled awkwardly and swallowed hard.

Regina noticed and quickly snapped herself back to reality, clearing her mind initially of the thoughts but keeping them warm in the back of her mind, because she liked them, really, really liked them.

"_Should I take that as a yes dear?" _Regina asked in what almost sounded like a wicked tone.

Emma swallowed hard again. She didn't know, but her silence spoke volumes.

Regina slowly closed the refrigerator door and crossed the kitchen slowly back over to Emma. As she got closer she saw how Miss Swan's nerves seemed to be getting the better of her, and knowing that she had the Saviour in somewhat a vulnerable position left the Queen feeling most victorious. Slowly she placed her hand on top of Emma's that was gently resting on the counter.

"_Well shall we dear?" _she suggested, raising her eyebrow suggestively and gently at Emma as she gripped her hand and lifted it taking it in her own.

Allowing Regina to lead her, slowly and steadily out to the hall and up the stairs, Emma realised that she was about to have her first introduction to Regina's boudoir, and most importantly she was excited. A smile began to tug at her lips as she gripped Regina's hand a little tighter and they got closer to the room, however that didn't stop her feeling nervous about this whole encounter.

Pulling Emma through the door, Regina threw the can of whipped cream onto her bed and turned to face Emma. The blonde felt her breathing hitch, and in her eyes Regina knew she saw a hint of fear, but clouding that was the look of excitement they unconsciously displayed. Still holding Miss Swan's hand tight she placed her other into Emma's chest, digging slightly into her skin that was just visible where her red leather jacket parted, and pushed her slowly back towards the wall.

Hitting against it with a small bump Emma felt her head ricochet and found her lips suddenly pressed against Regina's once more. She kissed hard, then harder and harder again as she just pinned Emma there with a single kiss. Untangling her fingers from Emma's she reached up, first unzipping the jacket and then quickly pushing it off at Emma's shoulders. It slid down the blonde's arms and fell to the floor with a small thud. Regina brushed her hand down from Emma's shoulders, firmly stroking over her breasts and torso before gripping lightly at the black top that covered the Saviour's flat stomach. Slowly she hitched it up, pushing herself flush against Emma and pushing her tongue against Emma's lips. Gently she licked across Miss Swan's bottom lip as they parted and smirked gently as she pushed her tongue into the Saviour's mouth, pushing hard against her tongue and pushing Emma's top higher as she deepened their kiss.

While Regina was keeping her cool and leading the way, Emma Swan was beginning to sweat; with her heart racing, beating erratically against her chest, so hard that it actually hurt, as hot blood pulsed throughout her body and fed her brain making it difficult to think straight or focus, but she knew one thing, she wanted this, she really, really wanted this. Regina pushed hard against her lips again as she suddenly jerked the blonde's top up, over her breasts and further. Emma felt her arms fly up, straight and quickly either side of her head as the Mayor whipped her tank top up and over her head quickly as she also broke their kiss.

The flimsy black material of the Sheriff's clothing flew to the floor behind Regina as she tossed it over her shoulder and pushed Emma back up against the wall hard and reached down for the button of her denim skirt, whilst attacking her neck with kisses, hard and soft.

A small and light moan escaped from the Saviour's lips.

Regina smirked, almost giggling wickedly against the soft skin of Emma's neck but she refrained as she slowly pulled down the zipper of the skirt. Her fingers lingered there, staying still as she kissed hard at the spot where Emma's neck joined her shoulder and then without warning she gripped the denim that was stretched tight across Emma's hips and tugged hard. The skirt fell with ease, pooling at Emma's feet as Regina started hooking her slender fingers into the tights and peeling them slowly down Emma's body, because yes, they had to come off too.

Gently guiding Emma's tights down her well-toned legs, Regina found herself lightly biting at her bottom lip and falling to her knees in front of the sheriff as she very delicately lifted a foot at a time and pulled the tights off at Emma's toes. Looking up at Emma her eyelids slowly fluttered and she whispered.

"_Let's just get one thing clear Miss Swan, this is the only time you will get me on my knees" _

Then she smirked.

The Mayor's hands then very gently started to trail back up Emma's legs, travelling slowly up to her hips and part of her torso as Regina pulled herself back up with much elegance and grace. Entangling her fingers back with Emma's, she reattached herself with kisses at Miss Swan's neck and pulled her away from the wall. The blonde stepped out of the puddle of tights and skirt she currently stood in and walked with Regina, as she allowed the Queen to pull her towards the bed.

Regina stopped when she felt the bed brush against the back of her knees and then she allowed herself to fall into its cloud like softness as she gripped Emma's hands hard and made her tumble down on top of her. Their lips met once more, hotter and more intense than before as the Sheriff didn't hold back.

Now it was Regina's turn to feel the thrill and excitement, and the heavy beating of a slightly nervous heart. She hadn't felt like this, well since Daniel and even then she was positive it hadn't had this thrill and energy. Emma's hand gripped hard against her hips to stop her body from squashing the Mayor's and she gripped tightly at the material that covered Regina's flesh. Pushing her tongue into Regina's mouth she kissed deeply only parting every now and again for breath, but it wasn't long before her almost animal instincts kicked in and took over, devouring Regina as she forced the brunette's head aside and attacked her neck with hard, little kisses. Resting on her knees Emma let her fingers fumble as they unbuttoned Regina's shirt fast and quickly wrestled it from her body.

Something about Emma's roughness and eager behaviour was only turning Regina on more.

She pulled at the Mayor's shirt making it untidy as she untucked it from her pants and quickly moved on to unzip those and remove them equally as quickly. Kissing down onto the gorgeous brunette's chest Emma shuffled back and wobbled at the edge of the bed. As she tumbled from the bed she ripped Regina's pants off with her and fell back on the floor with them gripped tightly in her hand. She was smirking when Regina sat up and looked down at her, and then it developed into uncontrollable giggling. Hell it was beautiful, the most wondrous sound the Queen had ever heard, she was sure but that didn't mean she was going to sit on her bed in her under garments and just listen to it.

Sliding gracefully from the edge of the bed the Mayor joined Emma Swan upon her bedroom floor. Resting on her knees she eventually hovered above Miss Swan on all fours as she bit her bottom lip hard. Emma's giggling ceased that moment and she wriggled with a delightful amount of discomfort. So many wonderful thoughts ran through her mind in a matter of seconds. Regina Mills was actually going to touch her, again, intimately like she had often found herself waywardly dreaming about.

The blonde swallowed hard as the Evil Queen stared down at her; she was still wriggling and anxiously anticipating when she was going to feel Regina's slender fingers brush against her white lace underwear.

And then she did.

Emma's eyes widened a little as she instinctively pushed her hips up. It was a delightful sensation, the pushing of lace against where she was sensitive, rubbing gently as Regina's fingers pushed it against her. She inhaled sharply when Regina then repeated the action, a swift movement of brushing against her again.

"_Regina" _she whispered, completely lost in the moment.

"_Yes, Miss Swan?" _Regina replied in a low voice as she nibbled at the Saviour's neck.

Emma simply moaned and Regina knew she had her.

Picking up Emma's hand she held it up between her own legs and pressed it against the black satin of her own underwear. Applying just the right amount of pressure to tease and satisfy her craving. Regina guided Emma's fingers across her and a similar moan to that the Saviour released, escaped her own lips. Now that was a pleasure she would happily indulge in. Continuing to guide Emma's hand she kissed and nibbled at the Saviour's neck until she was brushing up against Regina without any help at all.

Sucking in her bottom lip and biting it gently Regina brushed her lips down Emma's neck as the blonde threw her head back gently and arched her back, feeling Regina's fingers dancing over her lace underwear again. As Emma convulsed beneath her, keeping up her rhythm of stroking at Regina, her other hand had crept up to explore more of the Mayor's perfect body. Her skin was like silk and Emma's hand glided easily over it, up her torso, round onto her back and up her spine lightly until she found Regina's bra. Almost expertly she released the clasp, the material falling away from Regina's body and onto her own. Bringing her hands around, the Sheriff pushed it away further and then lightly cupped her palm around one of the Mayor's breasts.

The tension had built enough between them and Regina could stand it no more, it was time for some fun. Raising her free hand up she reached onto the bed and grabbed the can from atop the sheets. Miss Swan was just the right amount of distracted to have not noticed and now had her eyes closed thoroughly lost in the moment. Smirking Regina popped the lid of the can and gently pressed it at the corner of the blonde's mouth.

"_Open" _Regina commanded in a whisper as Emma's eyelids fluttered open and she parted her lips just enough for the sudden burst of squirty cream to pass them and flood into her mouth. Its weightless texture landed upon her tongue and slowly started to melt into it as Regina's tongue pushed once more against her own, spreading the cream and coating her mouth.

Emma's insides tensed so much she was sure that she would burst. Regina was so sexy, a temptation, and was most successfully seducing her. It was one hell of a power she possessed. With all of the cream gone from her mouth Emma, wriggled impatiently wanting Regina to touch her again as she lightly grazed her own fingers against Regina's hips. Before she knew it she was hooking her fingers into the satin panties keeping Regina covered and was slowly removing them.

In an attempt to distract her blonde Swan, Regina placed the nozzle of the can at Emma's neck and produced another quick burst of the air whipped contents. With the tip of her tongue she licked it slowly up and Emma threw her head back, hands falling from Regina's hips when she felt her lightly push against her lace underwear and trail the can over her collarbone and to down between her breasts. Even though she was expecting it, she still jumped a little at feeling the small gap between her breasts fill with cream, and then came Regina's devilish tongue lapping it up as both her palms smoothed across and down Emma's stomach. Hooking her fingers into the lace as she licked between the Saviour's breasts, Regina slowly stripped her of her underwear. Picking up the can of whipped cream again she trailed it lower and stopped at the blonde's navel.

Spraying again she saw Emma's tummy momentarily rise and was quick to remove her tongue from where it currently rested and place it gently there instead. With force she pushed it through the cream as a louder moan came from Emma. Smirking Regina sucked and kissed the cream from Miss Swan's navel as she pulled off the lace underwear and discarded them beside them on the floor. Applying pressure she pushed her fingers against Emma and dragged them painfully slowly against her until she could feel Emma pushing back and saw her clawing at the flooring.

She couldn't help but feel triumphant and a sense of pride as she teased with her tongue and light kisses lower down Emma's body until her lips were low enough to almost be kissing Emma at the most sensitive part of her body. The Saviour's insides only tensed more at that move and Emma felt the Mayor bringing that can of whipped cream up between her legs. Her breathing hitched and Regina quickly appeared back at her neck, pushing her body down onto Emma's and licked lightly up to the Sheriff's ear.

"_Enjoying yourself Miss Swan?" _she whispered before dipping her tongue lightly into the blonde's ear.

Emma meant to reply and suppress the moan that was dancing in her throat but it managed to escape. No sooner had it did she feel a short, sharp, harsh burst of cream against her between her legs and she swallowed quickly as she felt Regina's fingers push through it and against her. Pulsing her fingers gently against the Saviour's spot Regina sucked hard at her neck knowing it would leave her mark. That was right she wanted everyone to know that she had been enjoying the Sheriff's forbidden fruit.

Regina's eyes gleamed with excitement as Emma pushed back against her and moaned lightly with every gentle push. Finding a rhythm she let her lips and other hand explore the Sheriff's body, leaving not an inch unexplored and with her other hand she inserted her fingers into Emma's body and circled gently, slowly and firmly increasing the speed, pushing up against her every now and again to keep the Saviour engaged in the sinful activity. Emma's body screamed out for release and she knew it wouldn't be much longer. The Queen's hot breath travelled up her neck mere millimetres from her skin, which now had a sheen from the light sweat she had built up. Then Regina's teeth lightly clamped against her ear lobe and tugged gently as she pushed her fingers against Emma with a force and flicked against Emma's most sensitive spot in the process.

It drew from the Sheriff the loudest of pleasurable screams and Regina couldn't help herself, so quickly repeated the action, giving Emma the same satisfaction again and again until she was completely and utterly spent. Gasping and panting for breath Emma pressed her body into the floor in an effort to relax and calm. It was pure magic and Regina found herself chuckling ever so lightly as Emma's chest rose and fell rapidly as she tried to regulate her out of rhythm and control breathing.

"_So Miss Swan, I can see you enjoyed yourself" _Regina stated bluntly as she sat back on her heels and admired the sight of an unravelled Miss Swan, still squirming between her legs.

"_Oh you have no idea" _Emma told her slowly, pronouncing each word carefully and in a very attractive low, authoritative tone.

An excited smile began to tug at the corners of the Queens mouth. She was actually quite sure she had an idea and about to tell Emma just such when she got a surprise of her own. Without warning Emma sprang up from the floor grabbing at the Mayor and pulling her back down, following the movement with another and with ease as she pinned Regina to the floor, as she had just been. Lowering herself onto Regina she smirked and swept down, flicking her long blonde hair behind her with a swift movement of her head and pressed her lips into Regina's.

The Mayor certainly found herself distracted but not enough to not question Emma's actions. Placing her hands flat on Emma's chest she forced her back and with her wide eyes stared up at the Saviour with an excited but quizzical look. She raised an eyebrow at Miss Swan and whispered.

"_And just what do you think you are doing?" _

Emma just smirked and gripped at the can of whipped cream she had swiped up from the floor whilst kissing the brunette.

"_Miss Swan?" _Regina demanded and when Emma just simply continued to smirk she asked again.

"_Miss Swa-"_

There was no time to finish, her mouth filled with cream until it was tumbling out passed her lips, and Emma she just rested on her knees, index finger in her mouth as she bit down on it lightly. She was a naughty girl and she knew it.

Her beautiful green eyes sparkled as she stared at Regina in admiration.

Regina frowned.

Oh yes, this was going to be fun Emma thought. 


End file.
